villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucemon
Lucemon is the true antagonist of the Digimon anime Digimon Frontier, but a minor villain in Digimon Xros Wars. He resembles Lucifer, more commonly known as Satan. Appearance Lucemon is a fallen angel with golden rings on his arms and legs and the appearance of a young boy. He has purple spotings on his left side of his body that looked like ancient tattoos. Lucemon also has three other forms: Lucemon Chaos Mode, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, and Lucemon Larva Mode. Digimon Frontier Lucemon was the final antagonist in the TV show Digimon Frontier. According to Bokomon there was a great war between Human Digimon and Animal Digimon. The war was never ending until Lucemon showed up and brought peace to both Digimon specises. There was peace for a while until Lucemon was corrupted and tried to destroy the world and recreated it in his own image. He would've successed in his plans until the 10 Ledgendary Warriors defeated Lucemon and trapped him in the Digital World's Core. Years Later Lucemon corrupted Cherubimon, causing him steal and corrupt 5 of the spirit warriors, create an army of beast-type Digimon and attack Seraphimon's Castle, and kidnapping Ophanimon. After Cherubimon was defeated, Lucemon brought forth two of the Royal Knights; Dynasmon, and Crusadermon to absorb all the data from the Digital World so he could be free from his prison. After they acomplished their miision, Lucemon was free and easily defeated the DigiDestines. He eventually disposed the two Royal Knights, by absorbing their data. Doing so, Lucemon became, Lucemon Chaos Mode. In this form Lucemon was even stronger and attempted to continue on with his plans. the DigiDestines tried to fught back, but were no match. Lucemon attempted to kill the Digidestines, but Loweemon got in the way and sacrified himself to save his friends. This caused Koji, and Takuya to digvolve into Susanoomon. Susanoomon fought Lucemon and defeated him. He attempted to purifiy Lucemon's evil Data, but accidently absorbed all the good inside Lucemon. This caused Lucemon to become Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. In this form he easily defeated Susanoomon and entered th Real World. The Digidestined and the sprirt warriors to digivolve back into Susanoomon. Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon told that if they destroy to scorce of what's controlling the monster Lucemon would be nothing but a mindless monster. The scorce was inside the black orb that Lucemon was carrying. Inside was Lucemon's true form; Lucemon Larva Mode. Susanoomon destroyed the scorce and destroyed Lucemon for good. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' Lucemon was minor villain in Digimon Xros Wars. He was a member of the Bagra Army. Lucemon served under the aid of Lilithmon. Profile An Angel type Digimon which took on the form of a child; he is said to have descended into the Ancient Digital World long ago. He appeared at a time where the Digital World was still new and disordered, and it's recorded that he brought peace and order to this world. But there also came a dark age brought on by the treacherous Lucemon after this happened, and a mighty 'Rebellion' broke out. He has power and intelligence contrary to his child-like form, but enough to surpass even that of Ultimate-leveled Digimon. It's said that, at this moment, Lucemon's abilities have been divided and inherited by the Three Great Angels. His special attack is "Grand Cross", which creates 10 super-hot photospheres, aligned in the shape of a cross and positioned like the planets in our Solar System. This attack's power surpasses even Seraphimon's "Seven Heavens" attack. Other Forms Lucemon is one of the few Digimon that can change his appearance and yet still be called the same Digimon. Lucemon Chaos Mode ' Lucemon Chaos Mode' (also called Lucemon Falldown Mode) is the Ultimate Level form of Lucemon, a powerful fallen angel with the appearance of a matured teenager. He controls both light and darkness. He has a pair of angel wings on the right side of his body, and a pair of demon wings on the left side of the body. Lucemon is the most powerful fallen angel type Digimon than his original form. After Kouchi was deleted by Lucemon, Takuya and Koji combined their strength to become the mighty Susanoomon. Lucemon easily put up a fight with Susanoomon, but in the end was defeated by Susanoomon. Paradise Lost Punch: First, he attacks with a shower of punches at his foe, then he kicks them high in the air, and finally he brings the foe down for a grand slam. Lucemon Shadowlord Mode ' Lucemon Shadowlord Mode' (also called Lucemon Satan Mode) is the powerful Mega Level Digimon that resembles a eight-winged demonic dragon, carrying a large black orb made of dark energy at all times. In this mode, Lucemon is very vicious and extremely dangerous. Its attack Tide of Despair exhales flames of destruction that purify and erases everything in its path, and its another attack Annihilattion Maelstrom unleashes a fiery light of annihilation from the seven magic crown symbols above its wings. Lucemon Larva ' Lucemon Larva' is the other true form of Lucemon, appeared as a larva-like creature with six pairs of feathered wings and a short sting-like tail. He controls his Shadowlord Mode as a puppet. When Susanoomon knocks Larva Mode out of the crystal ball, it shatters and the dragon loses control. After his Shadowlord Mode form is destroyed, he is finally killed for good when the 10 legendary warriors each attack him with a sword, being released from Susanoomon. Attacks As Lucemon *'Grand Cross :' Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Divine Feet' As Lucemon Chaos Mode *'Paradise Lost Punch (Paradise Lost):' Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice (Dead or Alive): '''Produces a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traps the opponent within this orb, which has a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. *'Deadly Roll''' *'Grand Cross :' Fires ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, a technique more powerful than Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars". *'Terrible Dance' As Lucemon Shadowlord Mode *'Tide of Despair (Purgatorial Flame):' Exhales flames of destruction which purify everything.' ' *'Annihilation Maelstrom (Divine Atonement):' Fires a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns.' ' *''Dimension Slasher :'' Slashes the enemy. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Child Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Asexual Category:Angel Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighter Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Dragons Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Important Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Male Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Animated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Male Villians Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Trickster Category:Children's Show Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Terrorists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Corrupting Influence